This disclosure relates to a system and method for powering an electrified vehicle using a modular battery.
Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), combine a conventional internal combustion engine (ICE) propulsion system with an electric propulsion system, including a vehicle-mounted battery. The vehicle-mounted battery includes a plurality of battery cells providing power to a motor, which is configured to drive the vehicle.
Typically, the vehicle-mounted battery is not designed to be routinely removed from the vehicle for charging. Instead, the vehicle-mounted battery is designed to be connected to the vehicle for substantially the entire life of the battery (with the exception of maintenance). The vehicle-mounted battery is charged without being removed from the vehicle, using techniques such as regenerative braking. In some other vehicles, such as plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, the vehicle-mounted battery is charged from an external power source. Still, the vehicle-mounted battery remains mounted to the vehicle during charging.
Some known vehicles include vehicle-mounted batteries having a plurality of cells configured to be removed from the vehicle-mounted battery for charging. In other known electric vehicles, such as bicycles, the vehicle is powered using a single, rechargeable battery pack. In those examples, the battery pack is the sole power source for the vehicle.